Même l'amour peut naître de la haine
by Bella-Jedusor
Summary: Il ne pensait pas que la première fille qui ferait battre son coeur serait sa pire ennemie. Il ne pensait pas que son unique amour jaillirait de son unique haine. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, et ils se sont retrouvés pris au piège de leurs sentiments.


**Flash-Back**

Harry Potter était assis dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Sorcier? Poudlard? Baguette, sorts, cours de magie? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, il avait compris qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour la détermination de leurs maisons. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les deux seules personnes de ce sinistre château qu'il "connaissait" se tenaient à côté de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et d'un noir de jais, qui lui tombaient dans le dos, une peau d'une pâleur extrême que l'angoisse teintait de rose au niveau des joues, des pomettes hautes, des traits angéliques et des yeux en amande d'un bleu-vert hypnotique. Elle se tenait très droite, menton levé, signe apparent d'une importante confiance en elle. Elle savait qu'elle attirait les regards, et en effet, on aurait dit une reine au milieu de ses sujets. Une reine maléfique, puissante, et cruelle. Cruellement superbe. Elle portait une robe de sorcière en velours noir, avec une doublure vert émeraude, et un collier en pierres vertes brillait à son cou. Harry mourrait d'envie de connaître son prénom.

_"Celle-là, elle ira à Serpentard, Harry. Ne perds pas ton temps." Déclara Ron, voyant le sourire béat de son ami.

Mais Harry continuait de dévorer des yeux la jeune fille. Elle se pencha vers son voisin aux cheveux blonds, lui murmura quelque chose et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Il pouvait sentir la jalousie lui tordre le ventre.

_"Drago Malefoy. Crétin, débile, saleté de Serpent, fouine bondissante..."

L'antipathie de Ron pour le garçon blond était pour le moins évidente. Hermione le dévisageai avec un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration qui n'inspirait rien de bon à Harry. Elle semblai, comme lui avec la fille brune, hypnotisée. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, les laissant seuls vivants sur cette terre. Le blond jeta un regard à Hermione et eut une sorte de rictus, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec sa voisine.

Le Professeur Dumbledore fit un discours aussi long qu'ennuyeux, pendant lequel Harry avait les yeux fixés sur cette fille qu'il avait vue pour la première fois il y a vingt minutes et dont il était déjà atrocement dépendant. Il remarqua que Dumbledore venait d'ammener un hideux chapeau informe et laid qui se mit aussitôt à chanter, s'attirant les plaintes des élèves plus agés. Les premières années étaient trop abasourdis pour se plaindre de la voix geignarde ddu chapeau. Tous, sauf une, bien sûr. Son rire moqueur éclata au milieu de la grande salle, tandis que tous les Serpentard se joignaient à elle. Les Gryffondor semblaient choqués, l'un d'eux, un septième année à l'air particulièrement énervé sortit sa baguette et envoya une chaise en direction de la jeune fille. Elle fut cependant plus rapide, les duels n'étaient pas nouveaux pour elle, cela se voyait. En une seconde, elle était debout, baguette tendue. Son sort de stupéfixion avait presque atteint l'autre élève qu'elle se retrouva désarmée. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Minerva McGonagall, debout, un air sévère sur le visage. Elle rendit sa baguette à la jeune fille sans la sermoner, et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et le choixpeau magique recommença sa chanson. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait même pas comment tenir une baguette! Il n'avait pas interêt à s'attirer les foudres de la fille, il ne pourrait même pas se défendre. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent, l'un après l'autre, et furent envoyés respectivement à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, sous les applaudissements. Hermione fut appellée, et envoyée comme elle l'espèrait à Gryffondor. Harry applaudit et fit signe à son amie qu'il espérait bientôt la rejoindre. Ses sens en alerte, il vit la fille aux cheveux noirs sourire. Lorsque son nom retentit, il se grava au fer rouge dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_"Isabella Jedusor. Serpentard."

Avec un sourire suffisant et sous un tonerre d'applaudissement de sa maison, elle partit s'asseoir dans un bruissement de cape, ses cheveux ondulant dans son dos. Les autres se contentèrent d'hoqueter, incapables d'articuler le moindre mot. Elle?

Comment était-ce possible? La fille de Tom Jedusor? De Lord Voldemort? Du Seigneur des Ténèbres? La fille de l'homme qui avait assassiné James et Lily Potter, la fille de l'homme dont l'unique dessein était tuer Harry Potter de ses propres mains, dans d'atroces souffrances? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Comment... Pour faire un enfant, il fallait de l'amour, des sentiments, Harry en était sûr, _Il_ n'en était pas capable. Pourtant, son enfant, sa fille, était là, devant lui. Jedusor, l'homme qui n'était capable que de haine et de souffrance, avait une fille. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si belle? Si hypnotisante, fascinante? Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était si douée avec une baguette, pourquoi les duels lui étaient familiers. Elle devait sans doute pratiquer la magie noire à outrance, et connaître les sorts impardonnables, tels l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège irréversible de la mort. Elle était probablement meilleure sorcière que tous les élèves de cette école, peut-être même plus douée que les professeurs. En tout cas plus dangereuse.

Le garçon blond, Drago Malefoy, dont Harry venait d'apprendre que le père était Mangemort, fut envoyé à Serpentard aussi, et s'assit à côté de "la" Jedusor.

Il semblait déjà sous le charme. Idiot. Elle ne _peut pas_ aimer, elle ne _sait pas_ aimer. Elle est née de la haine et du mépris, elle est la fille d'un monstre.

Harry fut envoyé à Poudlard, ainsi que Ron. Evidemment, ce soir là, toutes les discussions portaient sur Jedusor. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les insultes pleuvaient. Ron s'en donnait à coeur joie, épaulé par ses frères Fred et George. Harry, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas être... amoureux d'elle? Il ne _pouvait_ pas! Elle était sa pire ennemie. Il devait la haïr de tout son coeur. Elle.. Son père avait tué ses parents! Son père voulait le tuer! Et, avec un entrain un peu trop important pour être sincère, il se mit à l'insulter.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Isabella était seule. Elle avait réussi à écarter ses prétendants, le temps de réfléchir. Elle y était. Elle se considérait d'emblée comme la Reine des Serpentard, la Dame Noire de l'école. Ce Malefoy la collait un peu trop, à son goût. Il était mignon, mais pas vraiment son genre. Elle avait remarqué un garçon brun, aux yeux verts, vraiment beau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait juré que son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, qu'elle rougissait en croisant son regard, qu'elle _ressentait_ quelque chose. Des sentiments. De l'amour? Non, non, pas avec lui. Son père la tuerait s'il savait. Harry Potter? Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'elle y pense. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'était pas celui que son père prétandait. Il paraissait tellement doux et gentil, dévoué, fidèle. Il n'avait pas l'air dangeureux, encore moins méchant. Ce sujet la contrariant, elle décida de penser à ses cours, et fixa son emploi du temps.

"Défense contre les forces du mal"? C'était une plaisanterie? Elle _était_ une force du mal! A elle seule elle pouvait mettre au tapis toute la classe et même le professeur. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle fichait ici. "Métamorphose"... Hum, oui, ça, ça lui paraissait amusant. Elle s'imaginait changeant Malefoy en limace, puis en fouine, et cette pensée lui arracha même un sourire. Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, elle se glissa dans le dortoir sans bruit et se faufila dans ses draps, pour tomber dans un sommeil profond quelques instant plus tard.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler, en bien ou en mal, d'Isabella Jedusor. Ses yeux magiques continuaient de le hanter, il n'avait absolument pas besoin que ses amis parlent sans cesse d'elle. Elle était déjà assez présente dans son esprit sans cela. Enervé, il partit se coucher, claquant la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

"Je dois la hair. Je dois détester Isabella Jedusor. Je vais tout faire pour la détruire.

Sur ces pensées peu positives, Harry s'endormit.

Et, malgrè tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient, cette première nuit à Poudlard, Isabella rêva d'Harry, et inversement. Et cela allait durer plus longtemps qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait imaginé.


End file.
